


The taste of a candy cane

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Christmas Mayhem [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Armand is curious about that candy stick Daniel likes so much.





	The taste of a candy cane

Daniel walked along beside Armand, a candy cane sticking out of his mouth instead of a cigarette for once. The immortal beside him eyed him curiously, a smile dancing in amber eyes. Daniel hadn’t asked what Armand was thinking, worry that his question would start a barrage of Armand’s curiosities with candy canes that he did not want to think about. As they walked, the silence between them was finally broken by Armand. “What is that thing you’re sucking on?”   
Daniel pulled it out with a smirk. “Candy cane.” He replied, his curiosity surfacing. “Didn’t you have them in your time?” He asked, ignoring the looks form those around them. Armand shook his head. “No, we didn’t.” He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Daniel shrugged as he sucked on the candy cane once more, mulling over the idea of not having such. A smirk began to form on his face as he reached down to loop his hand through Armand’s arm, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Let’s head home. I’ve got an idea..”  
Armand arched an eyebrow curiously, giving a slight nod. “Very well..” He mused, leading Daniel back to the hotel. Daniel smirked as he sucked on the candy cane, shutting the door before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Armand stood across from him, his arms folded over his chest. “Well?” Daniel grinned, crunching a piece of the candy cane off, eating it before sucking on it once more. He held open his arms. “You can’t eat them, but maybe you can taste it through me.”  
Armand arched an eyebrow, looking a bit unimpressed. “I don’t think it’ll work.” Daniel smirked, giving him a wink. “So? It gives you a reason to suck on me.” Armand laughed lightly at that, shaking his head as he moved closer to his companion. “Fine, we’ll give it a go.” He sighed, straddling Daniel’s hips in a manner only a vampire could, his balance and abilities holding him in place. Daniel stared into auburn eyes for a moment before tilting his head, the vein in his throat pulsing steadily.  
He couldn’t help but watch the change in his immortal lover, the look of human dissipating as a predator replaced it. Armand mewled softly, leaning in to kiss where he’d bite, sucking playfully first. Daniel jolted, his heart feeling like it would skip a beat. Violet eyes closed at the inevitable sting, his mouth tightening on something. He realized he still had the candy cane between his lips. A light laugh escaped him as he felt himself linked to Armand.   
Still sucking on the candy cane, he let his mind wander over everything the taste brought back to him. Happy days in the sun while sledding, nights of hustle and bustle in the city streets as snow fell around them. Armand mentally sighed, looking over the scene. He recognized one of the memories. It was Daniel in the park, a Christmas celebration going on. He knew this time; he’d been there with him sitting on that bench. The sensation got stronger and he pulled away, the swoon feeling different somehow.   
Before he could say anything, soft, warm lips were pressed to his. The taste was of heat and spices, a flavor that reminded him of laughter and winter sunlight. Daniel’s arms came around him, holding him in place. He hadn’t realized he’d stood, or that he’d started to cry until he felt warm lips press to the corners of his eyes, his mortal companion giving a silent lustful moan. “So?” Daniel prompted, getting a soft smile. Armand nuzzled him, sighing. “It reminded me of you.” He whispered. “My only sunshine, it reminded me of you..”


End file.
